Forbidden Ninjas
A list of Forbidden Ninja, as well as other ninja's and their stats, abilities, growth and such, can be found under the FAQ section of the Ninjamanager site. In other words, here: http://www.ninjamanager.com/help/game-guide The power of FN Forbidden Ninjas may have pathetic stats at lvl 1, but boast great stat-growth. Good, because they actually suck a little more (attack wise) than that 0 chakra starter ninja you began the game with. In that respect they are very lame. Of course their stam is like 4 times more to begin with, though. Also, you get a +40 free stat boost to the one you recruit this game, making it the best gennin for avg. attack possible. When you reset FN to begginer, they'll also get the stat boost. But when resetting to other difficulties you'll just have to do with starting off at lvl 3 sucking for a while. I would like to say that this changes quickly, but the sad, hidden truth of FN is that without their +40 stat boost, they really do kind of suck (for attack) and it really does take them a while for their gains to let them catch up on good ''ninjas (like 350 genin for genin FN, like akatsuki jounins for jounin FN). Of course don't get me wrong. FN are still the best ninja to have, especially for the chakra that they cost, and you should always use them in your teams because their stamina is so good. They're definitely the best in the long run, hands down. Just... not by as big a margin as one might think. Where they really shine is that they have huge stam and res values at higher levels. This is great because you're only allowed to have 3 fresh soldier pills to pass around, and in higher difficulties you'll find a lot of fn hitting near 100 stam with only their 4th and 3rd level jutsu. The giant res values aren't a big deal but can be handy in battle arena and also against the likes of the sannin, spirit dragon, and the first part of the endboss figh in the world map. The fact that you reset with them is also very crucial. You'll be bulding exp on them from the start of the game. That makes your life easier for sure. Basically, you should always use all the FN you can. They're great in the long run and cost little chakra. '''Getting an FN' FN are recruitable after completing all (yes all) of the element countries. You can find them before that, but you probably won't be strong enough to beat them before then and you get nothing for beating them early anyway. Just wait. As for beating an FN on the worldmap, well the major problem people face is element advantage. If you have any ninjas that are weak to the forbidden ninja, they're pretty much going to get only one hit in. So change elements, go after a different FN (but still one that you're happy with and would have gotten on the next difficulty or something), switch out ninja's/strategies or something, because they're really not going to survive. Importance of FN selection: Make sure that you're happy with your FN choice. There's no easy way to take that decision back, once you make it, and you have to remember that this is something that will be with you through subsequent resets. It's quite permanent. Don't '''settle for a ninja that you don't honestly really want on your side just because you're a bit frustrated. Think things through. Need to change an element to get the one you want? Fine. Do it. Need to level up more? Do it. Don't know which ones you want? Go see the link and think it out.Even if you have to wait a few days to get one of the FN you really want, it would take weeks to reset later if you're dissatisfied. When chosing your FN it's important to remember that they all have the same avg. attack, res, stamina values. Make your decision based on seal lvls, jutsu selection, or just on who you think is cool. Some good FN gennin choices based on jutsu selection are Sasori, Lee, Kimimaro, Itachi, and Orochimaru. '''FN Oddities: There is an odd quirk to do with FN. You actually have the slot to play a FN when you start beginner, and gain one for beating each mode. So you, in fact, have slots to play two FN without completing easy mode. After easy mode, you'll have 3 slots, medium 4 and so on. What this means is that you can reset to begginer(once) and pick up another FN and actually have that be useful to you. While gold does not loop with resets, FN do and excess FN can be sold. There is some talk of being able to gather a bunch of FN by resetting at beginner repeatedly (beating the game each time) so that starting funds can be accumulated for all future resets. Some see this as an unfair strategy. Some see it as a very useful strategy. It is neither. Seriously. Spend 20 - 30 days so that you can carry about 300 extra ryo to new games? That is highly inefficient. A so-so idea at best, but you may find yourself in that position anyway, if you find you desire a different FN and have to try to replace your current one. Forbidden Ninja Genin (FNG) Sanctuary: This can be found inside Bijiuu Island on the world map. In this area there is just a bunch of FNGs that were later added to the game. Also, even later there were more FNGs added so those are automatically unlocked for the taking when you have beaten any five FNGs. Below will be the names of each of those ninja along with their element. In addition to the FNG sanctuary there is also the forbidden ninja jounin (FNJ) santuary and similarly the forbidden ninja kage (FNK) santuary. Young & Creepy - Shino - Earth Young & Sharp - Kakashi - Lightning Young & Old - Sandaime - Fire Young & Scary - Anko - Earth Young & Beastly - Kiba - Wind Young & Caring - Rin - Water Young & Emotionless - Sai - Earth Young & Shy - Hinata - Water Young & Confused - Nagato - Earth Young & Stoned - Obitio - Fire Young & Windy - Temari - Wind Young & Flirty - Ino - Lightning Young & Painted - Kankuro - Wind Young & Protective - Yahiko - Water